Classical
by Saskayfr
Summary: Naruto, seorang gadis ceria yang sederhana, memasuki dunia melodi klasik yang kelam milik seseorang dan terjebak di dalamnya. Akankah Naruto dapat membantunya keluar dari dunia melodi kelamnya, atau justru ikut terjebak bersamanya? "Aku tanya, siapa kau?". AU, OOC, SasuFemNaru, DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Saskayfr, 17044102

Warning: AU, OOC, Mainstream Drama, Accidentally Typo(s).

Proudly Present

_**Classical**_

Chapter 1

...

"Naruto! Ayo cepat bangun! Kalau kau terlambat nanti kau dihukum pembinamu, kan?!" Suatu suara di rumah keluarga yang sederhana saat fajar baru muncul di ujung timur pun menggema di dalam rumah tersebut.

"Hmmm, sebentar lagi buuu..." Jawab orang yang dipanggil 'Naruto' tanpa membuka matanya. Ia justru mempererat pelukannnya ke guling miliknya dan menarik selimut yang tadi disingkirkan oleh ibunya.

"Kau ini! Ibu kan sudah menyiapkanmu ramen untuk sarapan. Ibu maka-"

"Baik, aku sudah bangun. Jangan makan ramenku, ibu!" Naruto langsung bangun dan berlari menuju kamar mandi sambil men-_death glare_ ibunya agar tidak memakan ramennya.

Ibunya pun hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng – gelengkan kepala melihat anak semata wayangnya yang masih bertingkah seperti anak kecil, padahal umurnya sudah mau menginjak 16 tahun.

...

Tahun ajaran baru telah tiba. Naruto baru masuk ke suatu sekolah tingkat atas di kotanya. Dia bukan pindahan, tapi memang sebagai murid tingkat pertama. Dan sebagai murid tingkat pertama atau biasa disebut 'Junior', dia harus mengikuti suatu kegiatan berupa pengenalan sekolah di 3 hari pertamanya. Tak lupa, kegiatan ini pun diadakan sebagai penguatan mental dan pelatihan dasar dari sekolah tersebut.

"Naruto, sudah kau bawa semua barang yang disuruh oleh pembinamu?" Tanya Kushina, ibu Naruto. Ia terus menanyakan hal tersebut, karena dia tau kalau anaknya itu pelupa.

"Sudah, bu. Aku berangkat ya."

"Ayah antar saja. Ini kan hari pertamamu sekolah. Sekolahmu juga searah dengan tempat kerja ayah." Tawar ayahnya, Minato, untuk berangkat bersama.

"Oke, baiklah. Jadi aku bisa hemat uang, lumayan untuk membeli ramen di Ichiraku. Hehehe." Katanya senang sambil tertawa. "Kami berangkat ya, bu!" Teriaknya dari dalam mobil sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah ibunya yang menunggu mereka pergi di depan gerbang rumah sambil membalas lambaian tangan Naruto dan ayahnya.

"Naruto, apakah kau gugup?" Tiba – tiba ayahnya bertanya saat melihat Naruto hanya diam saja di dalam mobil sambil memegang tangannya seperti sedang berdoa.

Naruto sedikit kaget karena ternyata ayahnya memperhatikannya. Naruto pun melihat ke arah ayahnya, dan ia hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dengan manis, tetapi sedikit terpaksa. Tangannya berkeringat, matanya pun terlihat tegang. Dengan rambut dikepang ke samping dan berpenampilan 'culun'–karena memang diharuskan berpenampilan begitu selama 3 hari kedepan-, ia terlihat seperti anak yang ketakutan akan dimarahi oleh ibunya.

"Tenanglah, itu hanya 3 hari, kan? Lagipula, kalau kau dimarahi atau sesuatu yang lebih buruk, itu hanya akting, kok. Kau harus kuat. Mana anak ayah yang pemberani? Masa' dengan yang begini saja sudah ketakutan?" Kata ayahnya sambil tersenyum penuh semangat kepada Naruto. Naruto pun akhirnya terlihat sedikit lebih tenang dan tersenyum cerah seperti biasa.

"Baiklah, ayah. Terima kasih. Oh iya, turunkan aku di depan saja, karena pembinanya melarang anak baru diantar ke sekolah."

Ayahnya pun hanya mengangguk. Naruto pun turun, tak lupa melambaikan tangan ke ayahnya. Naruto berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang katanya terkenal di kotanya tersebut.

...

'Wah, besar sekali ternyata sekolah ini.' Batinnya terkagum – kagum saat sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia tak menyadari bahwa salah satu seniornya sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan tajam nan menusuk, siap menerkam Naruto untuk menyeretnya masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Hey, anak baru! Kau mau masuk atau aku hukum kau bernyanyi di lapangan?!" Senior itu meneriaki Naruto yang sedang sedikit bengong dan hal tersebut sukses membuatnya sedikit terlonjak. Ia pun langsung berlari masuk menuju lapangan, berbaris dengan anak baru yang lain.

-and the three days later-

"Aku pergi ya, ibu. Doakan semoga aku mendapat banyak teman hari ini ya!" Teriak Naruto di depan rumah sambil melambai sedikit ke ayah dan ibunya.

"Pasti kau dapat banyak teman. Hati – hati ya, Naru." Jawab ibunya sambil tersenyum tulus. Ayahnya melambai sambil membaca koran di depan rumah.

Selama perjalanan, Naruto hanya senyum – senyum membayangkan hari pertamanya belajar di sekolah. Karena tiga hari kemarin hanya masa pengenalan sekolah, jadi kelasnya belum dibagikan. Hari ini adalah penentuan kelas untuk anak tingkat pertama.

Saat ia sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, tiba - tiba ada suara di belakangnya.

"Hey, a-ano, bo-boleh aku bertanya?" Sapa seseorang kepada Naruto. Karena dia merasa dialah orang yang dipanggil, ia pun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara di belakangnya.

"Iya, ada apa?" Jawab Naruto dengan senyum andalannya. Dia mencoba seramah mungkn kepada semua orang agar dia mendapatkan banyak teman. Dia senang memiliki banyak teman.

"Emm, apa k-kau a-anak baru?" Tanyanya dengan suara pelan dan malu – malu. Rambutnya berwarna indigo dan terlihat begitu polos. Naruto langsung berpikir kalau anak ini pasti anak baik.

"Oh, iya. Kau juga?" Jawabku dengan semangat. 'Ya, dia pasti anak baru.' Batinnya senang.

"Ah, s-syukurlah. Iya, bolehkah a-aku mencari kelas bersamamu? Aku t-takut tersesat." Perempuan itu langsung menunjukan ekspresi tenang.

"Boleh! Wah aku senang sekali. Oh iya, namamu siapa?"

"Na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Namamu si-siapa?" Katanya sedikit tergagap. 'Mungkin dia gugup.' Batin Naruto.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto. Semoga kita menjadi teman sekelas ya." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum tulus dan langsung melesat menuju gedung untuk anak tingkat pertama bersama teman barunya, Hinata.

Saat menuju ke papan pengumuman pembagian kelas, Naruto pun langsung mencari namanya berada di kelas mana. Ternyata, ia dan Hinata menjadi teman sekelas.

"Wah, kita sekelas ya, Hinata – chan! Senangnyaaaa." Kata Naruto saat melihat namanya dan Hinata berada di kelas 1-D. Kelasnya berada di sebelah ruang musik.

"Kelas ki-kita sebelah ruang mu-musik ya?" Hinata bertanya sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau senang bermain alat musik ya? Alat musik apa?" Tanyaku sumringah. Menanyakan kesukaannya untuk awal pertemanan, wajar kan?

"A-aku senang bermain bi-biola. Aku masuk ke sekolah i-ini pun karena katanya e-ekstrakulikuler musik di sekolah ini sering mendapat pe-penghargaan." Jawabnya panjang sambil tersenyum makin lebar. Kelihatannya mulai sedikit terbuka dengan Naruto.

"Benarkah? Lain kali mainlah di depanku, ya? Aku ingin melihatnya! Sepertinya kau jago bermain biola ya? Hahaha." Kata Naruto dengan tertawa lepas dan kagum. Biola itu sulit, dan memang Naruto tidak bisa alat musik jadi dia memujinya.

"Ah, ti-tidak kok. Aku hanya bisa sedikit. Aku masih a-amatiran. Ayo, ki-kita ke kelas saja." Ajak Hinata kepada Naruto yang langsung ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

...

Seminggu telah berlalu. Naruto memiliki banyak teman, tentu saja. Dia duduk sebangku dengan Hinata. Lalu, beberapa orang mulai menghampirinya. Dia berkenalan dengan perempuan berambut pirang panjang bernama Yamanaka Ino, juga yang berambut merah muda dan terlihat pintar bernama Haruno Sakura. Mereka berdua duduk sebangku, dan katanya mereka juga teman dekat sejak kecil. Lalu Naruto juga berkenalan dengan lelaki bernama Inuzuka Kiba, Rock Lee, dan Nara Shikamaru. Kiba dan Lee terlihat aktif, kebalikannya dengan Shikamaru yang kerjaannya hanya tidur tetapi kata orang - orang, dia itu sangat pintar.

Hari ini, salah satu guru yang mengajar di kelasnya tidak masuk karena harus menemani kepala sekolah menangani sesuatu di luar sekolah. Jadi, jam pelajaran tersebut bebas. Banyak teman – teman Naruto yang pergi ke kantin, ada yang tidur, ada juga yang bergosip dan bermain game. Naruto yang sedang diam saja di bangkunya dengan Hinata tiba – tiba mendengar alunan lagu klasik dari piano di ruang musik yang berada di sebelah kelasnya. Dan seingatnya, hari ini tidak ada kelas yang memiliki jadwal seni musik.

"Hey, kau dengar alunan piano itu?" Kata salah satu teman Naruto ke teman sebangkunya. Naruto hanya mencoba menguping pembicaraan tersebut.

"Iya, keren sekali! Kalau tidak salah katanya yang bisa memainkan lagu klasik dengan piano sekeren itu hanya seorang di sekolah ini, kan?" Jawab orang yang diajak bicara itu dengan semangat.

"Dan katanya, dia anak orang kaya, ya? Senior kita, tingkat dua?"

"Benarkah? Sudah tampan, orang kaya pula."

Naruto yang mendengar perbincangan dua teman sekelasnya pun penasaran. Naruto berniat untuk mengintip dan ia pun langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju ruang musik tersebut.

Saat Naruto menggeser sedikit pintu ruang musik tersebut, dia langsung bisa melihat seorang lelaki tampan sedang duduk di hadapan piano berwarna hitam mengkilat sambil memainkannya dengan tenang dan serius. Lelaki itu terlihat begitu menikmati saat – saat ia memencet tuts piano dan melantunkan melodi yang dia inginkan.

Tiba – tiba lelaki itu berhenti memainkan pianonya dan langsung sedikit menggebrak tuts piano tersebut dengan kasar dan sembarangan. Naruto terlonjak, dia pun langsung berhenti dengan kegiatan 'mengintip'nya. Lelaki itu berkata pelan, namun Naruto tak dapat mendengarnya.

Naruto pun membeku. Lelaki itu langsung keluar dari ruang musik, menghampiri Naruto yang sedikit ketakutan. Ia berkata,

"Aku tanya, siapa kau?"

-To be Continue-

Mind to review? Haruskah diteruskan atau jangan? Terima kasih :-)


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, Mainstream Drama, Accidentally Typo(s).

Proudly Present

_**Classical**_

Chapter 2

...

"Aku tanya, siapa kau?" Tanya lelaki itu kepada Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah ketakutan.

Lelaki itu tinggi, berkulit putih pucat, mata hitam legam, rambut mencuat ke atas melawan gravitasi, muka yang datar tapi sangat tampan. Oke, Naruto saat ini sedang terpesona dengan 'kenampakan fisik' senior yang berada di depannya, yang menatap Naruto dengan intens.

"A-ano, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Maaf, senpai, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggumu." Jawab Naruto dengan terbata. Mukanya membuat Naruto benar – benar ketakutan. Dan memang kenyataannya, mukanya yang datar itu menyeramkan.

"Hn. Aku tidak peduli." Lelaki itu hanya mendelik dan pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang cengok seperti orang bodoh. Naruto pun langsung berlari di koridor tersebut, mengejar sang senpai yang tak tahu diri itu.

"Hey, namamu siapa, senpai?" Teriak Naruto sambil berlari menuju lelaki yang meninggalkannya dengan dingin tersebut.

"Haruskah aku menjawab?" Katanya dengan datar –lagi-, membuat Naruto mulai jengkel dibuatnya.

"Aku kan sudah memberi tahu namaku. Masa' senpai tidak mau? Curang kan?" Naruto yang sudah berada di sebelahnya pun berjalan dan berbicara dengan volume suara yang normal.

"Hn. Dasar dobe. Aku menanyakan namamu bukan berarti aku ingin berkenalan denganmu. Sana pergi!" Jawabnya dingin dan kasar, mengusirnya. Naruto yang mendengar dirinya disebut 'Dobe' pun naik pitam. Dia langsung menaikkan nada bicaranya kepada seniornya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Dobe, hah?! Dasar teme! Aku kan hanya menanyakan nama. Memangnya namamu semahal itu sampai – sampai aku tak boleh mengetahuinya?! Menyebalkan!" Teriak Naruto lagi kepada lelaki yang terus berjalan di koridor, meninggalkan Naruto yang mengamuk di belakangnya. Orang – orang di sekitar mereka hanya melihat dengan tatapan aneh.

"Uchiha Sasuke, 2-A." Kata lelaki yang mengaku bernama 'Sasuke' tersebut sambil melambaikan tangannya –tanpa melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Ha? Uchiha Sasuke? Apa itu, namanya? Dan kelasnya? Astaga. Aku hanya menanyakan namanya, kok. Dasar teme." Naruto hanya menggumam sendiri. Dia pun kembali ke kelasnya karena bel pelajaran selanjutnya sudah berbunyi.

...

"Naruto, k-kau dari mana tadi?" Tanya Hinata sesampainya Naruto di kelas setelah acara kejar – kejaran dengan seniornya tadi.

"Tadi aku mengintip ke ruang musik karena mendengar alunan piano. Tapi karena ketahuan oleh orang yang sedang memainkan pianonya, dia langsung berhenti bermain dan mendatangiku." Jawab Naruto sambil menghempaskan dirinya di kursi sebelah Hinata dengan raut muka kesal dan melipatkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Lalu dia malah menanyakan namaku. Sungguh, awalnya aku ketakutan karena mukanya seperti ingin memakanku hidup – hidup. Tapi ternyata, kelakuannya benar – benar membuatku jengkel. Apa maksudnya menanyakan namaku lalu berkata 'aku tidak peduli' dengan muka datarnya? Sudah rambutnya seperti pantat ayam, angkuh pula. Dasar senior tak tahu diri!" Tambahnya dengan geram sambil menggebrak mejanya. Teman – teman sekelasnya pun langsung melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Te-tenanglah, Naruto. K-kau berkenalan dengan Sa-Sasuke – senpai, ya?" Hinata yang mengetahui senior yang disebutkan ciri – cirinya oleh Naruto pun langsung mengetahui siapa yang dibicarakan oleh teman sebangkunya tersebut.

"Kalau tidak salah dia menyebutkan namanya, iya, aku mendengarnya menyebutkan nama Sasuke. Eh?! kau mengetahuinya, Hinata?!" Tanya Naruto sedikit terkejut. Tiba – tiba pipi Hinata bersemu merah.

"E-emm i-iya, aku mengenalnya. Di-dia anggota ekstrakulikuler musik. Aku bertemu dengannya se-setiap jadwal berkumpul ekstraku-kulikuler." Jawab Hinata yang tersipu malu. Hinata hanya menundukan kepalanya sambil memainkan jarinya, terlihat gugup.

"Oh, dia satu ekstrakulikuler denganmu? Dia orang yang seperti apa? Pasti menyebalkan. Hahaha!" Naruto pun tertawa mengejek membayangkan kelakuan seniornya tadi.

"A-ah, aku ti-tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Setahuku, Sasuke – senpai ti-tidak terlalu dekat dengan si-siapapun. Di-dia juga tidak memiliki banyak te-teman dekat. Dia s-selalu sendirian se-setiap ada jadwal be-berkumpul." Kata Hinata dengan kegugupan yang semakin hebat, dan Naruto pun menyadari hal itu.

"Oh, begitu. Eemm lalu, kenapa kau gugup begitu, Hinata?" Naruto yang sedikit aneh dengan kelakuan Hinata pun melirik Hinata dengan tatapan menyelidik. Walaupun mereka sebangku, Naruto kurang mengetahui diri Hinata karena dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara.

"A-ano, ti-tidak apa – apa kok." Hinata menunduk menutupi wajahnya yang bersemu merah tersebut sambil melambaikan tangannya cepat.

"Aaaahh, kau menyukainya ya, Hinata? Ayo, mengaku saja! Hahaha." Tebak Naruto asal - asalan sambil tertawa. Pipi Hinata semakin bersemu merah, lalu ia hanya terdiam sambil melihat Naruto tertawa terbahak – bahak, karena Naruto kira itu tidak mungkin. Melihat itu, Naruto langsung berhenti dengan kegiatan tertawanya dan menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Astaga! Kau sungguh menyukainya, Hinata?"

Hinata hanya diam, menunduk, lalu menganggukan kepalanya perlahan. Dia pun melihat ke arah Naruto, melihatnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Jangan katakan pada siapapun, Naruto." Kata Hinata dengan suara yang pelan.

Naruto pun menganggukan kepalanya, tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya kepada siapapun, kok. Tenang saja." Kata Naruto dengan senyum lebar andalannya. Hinata pun tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

...

Bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Naruto yang sudah kelaparan sejak pelajaran Kakashi – sensei mengajak Hinata ke kantin untuk membeli makanan, tapi Hinata menolak karena sudah membawa bekal makanan dari rumah. Naruto pun mencari teman sekelasnya yang akan pergi menuju kantin.

"Hey, Sakura. Apakah kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sakura dan Ino serta kedua temannya –Tenten dan Temari- berdiri dari bangku mereka.

"Iya, apakah kau mau ikut dengan kami?" Tawar Sakura kepada Naruto. Ino pun menganggukan kepalanya ke arah Naruto.

"Oh, syukurlah. Aku juga mau ke kantin. Perutku sudah kelaparan dari tadi." Jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum dan memamerkan giginya. "Ayo!"

Sesampainya di kantin, mereka berlima langsung memesan makanan mereka masing – masing, lalu mencari tempat duduk untuk memakan pesanan mereka –dan bergosip tentu saja.

"Kalian tahu tidak? Katanya Sasuke – senpai itu tidak punya pacar, loh!" Ino mulai membuka acara bergosip mereka dengan bersemangat setelah meneguk _Strawberry Milkshake _miliknya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mendekatinya! Siapa tahu dia suka padaku. Hahaha." Kata Sakura sambil mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang dan tertawa sok anggun.

"Tapi dia itu anti sosial, kau tahu? Masa' dia tidak punya teman di ekskulnya? Teman dekatnya saja hanya Neji – senpai. Aku dengar juga dia menyeramkan." Timpal Tenten dengan ekspresi yang biasa, terlihat kurang tertarik dengan orang yang mereka bicarakan sekarang.

"Eh, kalian kenal Sasuke – senpai?" Naruto sedikit terkejut saat mendengar nama seniornya yang menyebalkan itu disebut oleh teman – teman kelasnya. Dia pun berhenti dari kegiatan memakan ramennya tersebut.

"Oh, semua orang kenal dia, Naruto. Pintar, tampan, ditambah dengan badannya yang proporsional. Dan juga fakta bahwa dia anak bungsu dari keluarga pemilik Uchiha Corp., dia menjadi pujaan wanita se antero sekolah ini, bahkan se-kota Konoha sepertinya." Jelas Ino dengan semangat dan matanya yang berbinar – binar.

"Jangan lupakan kelebihannya bermain piano. Uuh, semua wanita bisa takluk saat dia memainkan pianonya, bahkan kompetisi musik dia menangkan dengan membuat para juri tak bisa berkata – kata. Hal itu menjadikan dia begitu terkenal." Tambah Sakura dengan ekspresi muka yang begitu terkagum – kagum.

"Tapi sifatnya itu kau harus tahu, dingin sekali. Astaga, yang benar saja! Dia menghabiskan waktu di sekolah dengan tidak memiliki teman. Bersikap dengan orang lain saja dia sangat keterlaluan. Kata – katanya itu pedas sekali, walaupun dia jarang bicara selain 'hn' andalannya. Aku heran kenapa Neji – senpai mau berteman dengannya." Tenten yang melihat dua temannya begitu terpesona dengan senior mereka tersebut membeberkan pendapatnya tidak kalah semangat.

"Wah, benarkah? Terkenal juga ya dia. Kau tahu dari mana kalau dia seperti itu, Tenten?" Kata Naruto yang mulai mengetahui sifat senior menyebalkan itu. Tak heran jika ia terkenal kalau kenyataannya ia memang seperti itu.

"Oh, banyak orang yang mencari tahu tentangnya, tentu saja. Karena kesempurnaannya, banyak yang gencar mencari tahu identitasnya sampai detail. Dan juga, kita tahu dari Temari. Terkadang keluarga mereka bertemu di acara – acara perusahaan besar. Bukan begitu, Temari?" Jawab Tenten sambil melirik kepada Temari yang sedang memakan bentonya dengan tenang. Yang diajak bicara pun berhenti dari acara makannya dan meminum air mineral miliknya untuk membersihkan kerongkongannya lalu mulai bicara.

"Ya, kadang – kadang kami bertemu. Perusahaan ayahku juga pernah bekerja sama dengan perusahaan ayahnya, jadi keluarga kami berteman dekat." Jelas Temari setelah meminum air mineralnya beberapa teguk.

"Oh begitu. Apa kau dan Sasuke – senpai juga dekat?"

"Tidak, kami hanya bertemu, tanpa pernah mengobrol sedikitpun. Dia terlalu malas berkenalan dengan keluarga dari kolega perusahaan ayahnya. Aku juga tidak terlalu tertarik untuk mengenalnya." Temari mulai melanjutkan memakan bentonya yang belum habis karena diinterupsi oleh teman – temannya tadi.

Naruto pun hanya ber-'oh' ria setelah mendengar penjelasan dari teman – temannya itu lalu mulai memakan ramen yang tersisa di mangkuknya dan menyeruput kuahnya hingga tak bersisa.

…

"Hey, Sasuke! Kau ada acara sepulang sekolah?"

"Hn. Ada apa, Neji?" Sasuke yang merasa dipanggil menghentikan acara menatap langit melalui jendela di pojok kelasnya dan memalingkan wajahnya menatap orang yang tadi memanggilnya.

"'Hn' itu artinya iya atau tidak? Kalau kau kosong, temani aku bermain di cafe nanti malam. Sepulang sekolah kita cari pakaian yang cocok." Laki – laki yang disebut 'Neji' itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk yang berada di depan bangku Sasuke dan memutar kursinya agar menghadap ke arah lawan bicaranya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Oke, jam berapa? Cafe mana?"

"Jam 7, Alucard Cafe. Sepertinya mereka tertarik dengan penampilan kita minggu lalu. Aku mendapat tawaran langsung dari managernya."

"Hn. Kalau begitu jemput aku jam 6." Sasuke yang merasa percakapannya sudah selesai pun melanjutkan acara menatap langit melalui jendelanya tersebut dan mengabaikan Neji yang masih berbicara di hadapannya itu.

"Ah, kau ini! Sudah kaya masih saja tidak mau membawa kendaraanmu sendiri!" Cerocos Neji yang merasa diperbudak oleh teman kayanya itu. Padahal dia tahu, kata – kata yang ia ucapkan itu sia – sia.

"Hn."

…

Bel masuk seusai istirahat berbunyi saat Naruto dan teman – temannya sudah kembali dari kantin. Naruto yang memiliki informasi baru seputar seniornya yang rambutnya seperti pantat ayam itu langsung melesat menuju tempat duduknya, menuju Hinata, yang ternyata menyukai laki – laki tersebut.

"Hinata, aku punya informasi buatmu!" Kata Naruto dengan semangat saat ia mulai duduk di sebelah lawan bicaranya itu.

"A-ada apa, Naru-to?" Hinata mulai memperhatikan Naruto, membuka kacamata yang ia pakai untuk membaca buku.

"Aku tadi ikut dengan Sakura dan teman - teman ke kantin. Saat kami di kantin, mereka membicarakan hal – hal tentang Sasuke – senpai." Ucapnya dengan mata yang berbinar – binar senang.

"Na-Naruto, tolong pe-pelankan suara-mu." Kata Hinata sambil menunduk, takut – takut kalau ada teman mereka yang mendengar hal tersebut. Masalahnya, mereka sedang membicarakan salah satu senior mereka yang terkenal se antero sekolah mereka.

"A-ah, maaf. Hehehe. Aku ingin memberitahumu apa yang baru saja aku ketahui tentang Sasuke - senpai. Tapi, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu." Suara Naruto berubah menjadi pelan dan serius. Hinata yang sadar akan perubahan nada pada kata – kata Naruto membuat Hinata menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Ba-baiklah. Apa yang m-mau kau ta-tanyakan padaku, Naruto?"

Naruto membenarkan arah duduknya, menghadapkannya tepat di depan Hinata, lalu menatap matanya dengan tatapan serius.

"Kau benar – benar menyukai Sasuke - senpai?"

Hinata tahu Naruto sekarang sedang tidak bercanda. Suara Naruto yang pelan namun tegas memaksa Hinata untuk menjawab dengan jujur. Hinata hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya dan tersipu malu.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu langsung tersenyum dan bicara kepada Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, akan aku coba agar dia mau mendekatimu." Katanya riang sambil memegang tangan Hinata lembut.

"E-eh! Ke-kenapa begi-tu?" Hinata terkejut mendengar perkataan Naruto yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu.

"Loh? Aku kan temanmu. Sebagai teman, kita harus saling membantu dalam hal apapun, apalagi masalah cinta. Tenang saja, serahkan padaku. Oh iya, aku mau memberitahumu kalau Sasuke – senpai itu tidak punya pacar. Jadi, kau memiliki peluang, Hinata!" Kata – kata Naruto begitu bersemangat dan memancarkan kepastian bahwa dia akan benar- benar membantu Hinata.

"A-ano, terima kasih, Naruto. Ta-tapi, ja-jangan paksakan diri-mu, ya."

"Tidak apa, ini kemauanku. Aku hanya ingin melihat temanku senang."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, seorang guru masuk ke kelas mereka dan memulai pelajaran selanjutnya.

…

Sasuke masih terdiam di bangkunya saat teman – teman kelasnya sudah berjalan keluar kelas menuju rumah masing – masing. Ya, sudah saatnya pulang untuk sekolahnya. Sasuke melirik jam biru gelap miliknya, sudah pukul 3 sore. Neji bilang sepulang sekolah mereka akan mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk mereka tampil nanti malam di cafe. Sasuke awalnya tidak berteman dengan laki – laki berambut coklat panjang itu. Dia hanya mengenalnya sebagai anak dari pemilik Hyuuga Corp., kolega perusahaan ayahnya. Tapi, persepsinya berubah saat melihat Neji, anak dari pemilik Hyuuga Corp. tersebut, memainkan _saxophone _dengan begitu mahir di suatu acara besar tempat para pemilik perusahaan ternama di Asia. Sasuke sangat mencintai musik, dan hal itu membuat Sasuke ingin mengenal Neji, yang mungkin bisa membantunya untuk meraih impiannya sejak dulu.

Sasuke mulai berdiri, menggendong tas hitamnya di sebelah kanan, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas, berjalan melalui koridor depan kelasnya menuju pintu depan sekolah. Saat ia sudah dekat dengan pintu depan, tiba – tiba Sasuke mendengar derap langkah –lebih tepatnya sedang berlari- seseorang di belakangnya sambil memanggil namanya dengan kencang.

"Sasuke – senpai! Tunggu sebentar!" Teriak orang tersebut kepada Sasuke. Sasuke pun menoleh ke belakang, melihat Naruto yang berlari sambil menggendong tas oranye miliknya dengan tergesa – gesa.

"Hn?" Kata –tanya- Sasuke dengan datar, melihat Naruto yang ngos – ngosan menunduk memegangi lututnya sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Hah…hah…hah… Aku, ano, boleh bicara sebentar denganmu, senpai?" Tanyanya kepada Sasuke, masih mencoba mengatur nafasnya dan merapikan rambut pirangnya yang berantakan karena habis berlari kencang.

"Hn. Kenapa?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, melihat ke kiri dan kanan, depan dan belakang. Sudah tidak ada siapapun, pikirnya. Nafasnya sudah sepenuhnya teratur, rambutnya sudah tidak terlalu berantakan. Dia pun menyiapkan nyalinya untuk mengatakan hal yang sedikit gila kepada senior yang baru satu kali ia temui.

"Maukah kau menjadi pacar temanku?"

-To be Continue-

Oke, mulai ga nyambung. Maafkan, Saski sedang kena sedikit demam WB. Saski udah coba perbaiki segala yang reviewer beri tahu ke saski. Walaupun sudah semaksimal mungkin buat chap ini, tetep,

Mind to Review?


End file.
